Multi-dimensional sensors, such as magnetometers and accelerometers, are increasingly used in mobile application for location or orientation awareness. For example, a tilt compensated digital compass may be used in applications such as pedestrian navigation. A tilt compensated digital compass includes a three-dimensional magnetometer to measure the Earth's magnetic field and a three-dimensional accelerometer for tilt compensation.
Mobile applications in which an orientation sensor may be found, e.g., such as a cellular telephone, are mass produced and, thus, the orientation sensors, if present, are generally inexpensive. Such orientation sensors, however, suffer from jitter or drift in the orientation measurement resulting in inaccurate orientation measurements. Consequently, improvements in determining orientation in a mobile application are desired.